Señor supremo:La búsqueda del poder
by Hero Grunt Ruvif
Summary: Tras la muerte de Yudd Grunt Ruvif, el emperador de los sangheili, su hijo Hero Grunt Ruvif es el heredero del trono y titulo de este pero lo que parecía ser un nuevo líder nato, honesto y piadoso termino siendo un dictador arrogante, mentiroso, cruel y ego céntrico. Yalmor, un joven sangheili es seleccionado para ser su mano derecha en el poder sin razón aparente,o eso creía el...
1. Capítulo 1 (prólogo)

Capítulo **1: La prueba**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Esta historia esta echa para que cualquiera pueda disfrutar de ella con o sin conocimiento del universo de Halo por lo que muchas cosas en esta serán muy distintas al universo de halo y bueno, por algo sellama "Fan FICTION", haci que disfruten y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura.

* * *

Dentro de mucho tiempo en una galaxia bastante lejana se encuentra el planeta de sanghelios, un mundo parecido al nuestro con excepcion de sus habitantes; los sangheili quienes tienen una cultura también, parecida a la nuestra pero lo que nos trae aquí a todos es otro tema, la historia de nuestro protagonista en esta historia.

Yalmor es un joven sangheili que recién se independizo de sus padres y que busca un empleo para subsistir en su "acogedor" departamento, dónde parecía ser una sala, se encontraba Yalmor leyendo una gran lista de empleos disponibles en su zona a través de su computadora holográfica.

Yalmor-No, no, no, muy lejos, mal pagado, nose cantar, mal pagado, espera...no, no me disfrazare de patata.

Al parecer ningún trabajo escrito convenció al joven sangheili por lo que decidió salir a caminar para evitar el estrés. Ya en la calle, Yalmor solo miraba al suelo tratando de pensar en su futuro pero esto se le dificultaba por todas esas iluminantes pantallas con el nombre "Hero Grunt Ruvif" en todas ellas, alumbraban toda la ciudad.

Yalmor-Todavía no puedo creer que le dieran el liderazgo a ése tipo, ya a organizado múltiples tiroteos en todo el mundo e incontables muertes a todos aquellos que lo contradicen, incluso el ya se llama ha si mismo "El supremo" o algo haci.

Extraño-¿Con quien hablas?

Yalmor-eh...con nadie.

Dicho esto, aquel tipo solo apresuro un poco más su paso en sentido contrario de Yalmor alejandose de el apresuradamente.

Yalmor-Maldita sea! es la 8º vez que me pasa esto.

Extraño 2-Diras la 9º.

Yalmor-Usted cállese!

Luego de un buen rato caminando 4 sangheili salieron de un callejón al lado de Yalmor, lo detubieron y posteriormente de un golpe en la nuca lo desmallaron. Con la cabeza adolorida, Yalmor despertó en un cuarto pequeño y blanco, bien iluminado con una mesa y dos sillas en el, derrepente una voz grave proveniente de una bocina en el techo comenzó a hablar.

Voz-Hola Yalmor, tome asiento por favor.

Yalmor-¿D-donde estoy?, ¿quien eres tu?, ¡¿ME ROBARON EL RIÑON?!

Voz-No, para nada, por favor tome asiento.

Yalmor-¿donde estás?, ¡Muestrate marica!

Voz-P-por favor tome...

Yalmor-¡Tomame está! ¡¿Donde mierda estoy?!

Voz-¡PUTA MADRE, QUE TE SIENTES, JODER!

Yalmor -...

Voz-suspiró-Bien, escuche, usted ha sido seleccionado rigurosamente para realizar un examen físico y psicológico dónde veremos sus capacidades y cualidades para cumplir una importante labor.

Yalmor-¿Que labor?

Voz-Lo sabrá cuándo termine su examen pero por ahora...

De repente una consola con muchos botones se hizo presente en la mesa

Voz-Comenzemos su examen, oprima el botón colos amarillo

Yalmor-Ok...

Echo esto, la silla en la que estaba sentado Yalmor desaparecio causando que el cayera de senton en el suelo

Yalmor-Haaa!, eso dolió!

Voz-Muy bien, ahora oprima el botón rojo

Yalmor obedecio y luego de haber oprimido el botón, del muro frente a el, salió un pequeño cañón a la artura de la cintura y posteriormente le disparo dos balínes de metal a la ingle causando que del dolor, Yalmor se hiciera ovillo (ponerse en posición fetal)

Yalmor-HAAAA!

Voz-Excelente, recuperate y oprime el marrón ahora

Yalmor-No oprimire otro de esos botones!, y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo

Voz-¿Quien te dijo que no puedo?

De repente varios cañones salieron de todos lados y con mira láser todos apuntaban a su cabeza y otros cuantos a su ingle

Yalmor-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que quiero oprimir ese botón, pero solo porque quiero

Después de que esos cañones regresarán por dónde vinieron, Yalmor oprimio el botón marrón y de la mesa salió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una cuchara clavada a éste

Yalmor-¿Y me lo como o que?

Voz-Como gustes

Yalmor-Bueno...

Cuándo Yalmor metió a su boca la cuchara con aquel pedazo de pastel, repentinamente su cara se torno de un color azulado por el terrible sabor de ese malévolo pedazo de pastel que luego escupio sin demora alguna

Yalmor- _cof,cof,cof-_ ¡¿QUE MIERDA FUE ESA?!

Voz-Una reciente, ¿por?

Yalmor-¡HMMM!

Nuestro protagonista no pudo decir algo más, debido a su vómito. Luego de recuperarse de vomitar, de que ésa voz se riera a carcajadas de el y se hubiese preguntado a sí mismo "PORQUE MIERDA NO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ" decidió arriesgarse a oprimir el último par de botones, suplicando no tener que volver a comer excremento reciente

Yalmor-ok, ok...¿ahora que?

Voz-Pues, como podrás ver, solo faltan dos botones por oprimir para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, oprime el botón que gustes pero elije rápido, los demás ya terminaron su examen y no esperaran demasiado

Yalmor-Espera, ¿como que "los demás"?

Voz-Pues claro, hay otros postulados además de ti, los cuáles ya terminaron su prueba y están ahora esperando a que terminemos

Yalmor-Eso significa que está labor de la que me hablaste ¿podría tener compañeros?

Voz-¿Que? no, para nada, sólo uno de todos ganará

Yalmor-¿Que ganaremos exactamente?

Voz-¿Que no me habías oído? ¡nos están esperando! haci que apresurate a oprimir un botón de una buena vez

Yalmor-Vale, tranquilo

Luego de que Yalmor oprimiera un botón naranja, del techo se abrió una escotilla de la cuál calló una gran piedra directo a la cabeza de Yalmor, esto causo que se derrumbara en el suelo y soltara unos lúgubres aullidos de dolor desde el suelo

Yalmor-hooowww...

Voz-Ho! veo que has sobrevivido, muy bien, bueno ahora ponte de pie y terminemos de una vez por todas

Yalmor-Ahhhh...de acuerdo...¡espera! ¿que hubiera pasado sí no hubiese sobrevivido?!

Voz-Ehh...amm...oh mira! solo falta un botón, oprimelo!

Yalmor-Esta bien

Cuando Yalmor oprimio el botón, del lado derecho se abrió una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo de color miel que terminaba en otra puerta

Voz-¡Felicidades! has terminado y aprobado tu examen, dirigete a ésa otra puerta y reúnete con los otros aprobados para esperar sus calificaciónes

Yalmor-Uff, menos mal, creí que me volverían a disparar en la ingle

Voz-Je, je, si...menos mal

Dicho esto, un cañon que apuntaba con su mira láser a la ingle de Yalmor comenzó lentamente a volver al muro

Voz-Oye, espera...

Yalmor-Eh? si

Voz-Yo no acostumbro decir esto pero...tienes mucho potencial, ten mucha suerte ahí fuera muchacho...

Yalmor-Ah, pues muchas gracias, ¿te volveré a oír?

Voz-Eso me gustaría mucho, llámame Grott, sí escuchas a alguien hablar de mi, dale un golpe en la ingle

Yalmor-Ja, de acuerdo Grott, hasta luego!

Grott-Adiós y ten cuidado

Cuando Yalmor cruzó la puerta se topo con un cuarto pequeño con 5 puertas (además de por la que el entró) y otros 4 sangheilis que le regresaron la mirada, todos estaban sentados en sillas separadas de los otros en un silencio de funeral, Yalmor se sentía incómodo por las miradas de éstos cuatro desconocidos

Yalmor-Ehh...hola

...

...

...

...

Yalmor-Hmmm...tomare esta silla para...sentarme y...

...

...

...

...

Luego de tres silenciosos minutos una de las puertas se abrió por la que dos sangheili con armadura militar (de asalto) entraron, estaban bien armados y se colocaron en las laterales de la puerta como sí hicieran alguna clase de guardia ignorando a los presentes, de esta misma puerta y bajando la cabeza, entró otro sangheili mucho más alto que todos, éste media casi 3 metros y medio, mientras que los demas median solo de 2 metro 60.

El más alto de los sangheili extendió los brazos como sí fuese a abrazar a alguien, dejando ver su fina y detallada armadura de color plateado con detalles dorados y azules

¿?-Saludos ganadores, soy Hero Grunt Ruvif, emperador y amo de sanghelios, conquistador de 3 galaxias, dictador y lider de estas y he organizado éste metodo y pruebas de elección secreto para elegir a mi nuevo teniente, a mi mano derecha, a mi copiloto, al segundo al mando el cuál ¡es uno de ustedes suertudos!

Apenas menciono su nombre, todos con excepción de Yalmor se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza ante el, Yalmor cambió su abitual cara amable por una sería y ligeramente enojada al ver a éste dictador, al notar esto, uno de los guardias puso un pie delante en dirección a Yalmor pero Hero se adelantó a el y se le acerco a Yalmor

Hero-¿Porque no te arrodillas ante tu amo?

Yalmor, que se puso muy nervioso, tomó valor y lebanto la cabeza para verle a los ojos a Hero y responder le

Yalmor-Y-yo nunca me a-arrodillaria ante un c-cobarde como usted

Hero-Ya veo...

En ese momento, Hero le dió un golpe tan fuerte en el abdomen que hizo que Yalmor se pusiera de rodillas y escupiera un poco de sangre

Hero-Considerate suertudo por haberme hablado haci y seguir con vida. ejem, Muy bien a todos ustedes, pasaron y sobrevivieron la prueba, cinco de seis no esta mal pero solo dos de ustedes ganaron y a mi no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto haci que...los ganadores son: Juhlm y Yalmor

Juhlm-Si!

Yalmor-Y-yo?

Hero-¡Felicidades!

Juhlm-¿Pero que hemos ganado señor?

Hero-Eso es lo importante, ustedes han ganado una última competición y el ganador de está podrá ser mi Teniente en toda la peregrinación que dare acompañado de un pequeño ejército a mi mando, para conquistar y descubrir más sistemas solares abordo de el supertransporte "Tarde de la acendencia"

Yalmor pudo escuchar los susurros de los otros tres sangheili arrodillados

¿?-Ése es el supertransporte del emperador Yudd

¿?-Dicen que ofreció su alma a diezmill demonios a cambio de construirla

¿?-Yo oí que le caven 13 scarabs y que sus escudos son tan fuertes, que sí se estrellara contra un planeta lo atravesaría antes de que lleguen a 30%

Hero-Entonces vamos ganadores hay mucho que arreglar

Hero ya se estaba llevando a los dos ganadores a diestra y siniestra por la puerta por donde entró pero un guardia llamó su atención

Guardia 1-Supremo, ¿que hacemos con los perdedores?

Hero-Lo de siempre, mátenlos

Guardia 1-Como desee supremo

Los tres-¿¡QUE!?

¿?-N-NO POR FAVOR!

¿?-¡NO ME MATEN!

¿?-¡PODEMOS ARREGLARLO, NO NOS MATEN!

Los silenciosos guardias ignoraban toda petición y encendieron sus espadas de energía, causando que los impunes y jovenes sangheilis rompieran en llanto y gritos mientras Juhlm y Yalmor veían la puerta cerrarse con los "reprobados" dentro

Hero-¡Venga! no miren atrás, ustedes fueron los más fuertes

Yalmor-No tenía porque matarlos

Hero-Eran debiles y los dioses debemos ser fuertes...

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, esperó les halla gustado y les vaya a gustar, recuerden que cualquier palabra o concepto que desconoscan lo pueden buscar o "Googlear"

También aceptaré oc's, haci que sí te gustaría que tu personaje este en esta épica historia no olvides dejar lo en tu review o enviarme lo por mensaje privado con los siguientes requisitos:

-Especie (cualquier ser vivo o alienígena excepto criptonianos, sayans o cualquier otro de éstos poderes)

-Nombre

-Historia

-Personalidad

-Bando (con,contra el emperador, no le importa etc.)

Eso sería todo, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2 El inicio de la búsqueda

**Capítulo 2: _"El inicio de la búsqueda"_**

* * *

Hola a todos, he aquí el segundo capítulo en el cuál me he tardado mucho pero no importa, ¡a contestar revews!

 **K** **night Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** Bienvenid Panqueque Espeluznante Caballero fujoshi, estoy bien ¿verdad?. Ja,ja nadie se esperara esos troll. Tienes razón, los pondre ahora. No, no tiene casi nada que ver con halo para que aquellos que lo desconoscan disfruten éste fic. Se bienvenid a esta nueva aventura, saludos.

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bienvenido Ultimate. Espero te guste. Yo tengo ganas de saber a quién o que le enviaras a Sanghelios. Se bienvenido a esta nueva aventura saludos.

* * *

Hero, Juhlm y Yalmor se encontraban en un elevador grande y a oscuras, con la única luz que les proporcionaban las lamparas de fuera del elevador que pasaban de abajo a arriba debido a la velocidad a la con la que decendian.

Hero:Y nunca más volví a ver ésa ave...

Juhlm:Ehh señor, ¿qué pasará con mi casa y trabajo si vamos a acompañarlo en su gran viaje?

Yalmor:¡Sí eso mismo! mis padres no sabrán dónde estoy

Hero:Ah, pues muy facil, sus casas serán vendidas, ya no trabajarán en sus empleos, cómo ustedes comerán y dormirán en la nave todo su jugoso sueldo será otorgado a su familia y o guardado en alguna cuenta que podrán extraer cuando quieran, ya se les notifico a sus conocidos y familia sobre esto aunque de todos modos, anunciaremos mi partida públicamente incluyendolos

Yalmor:Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde estamos?

Hero:Abordo de la nave real "Tarde le la acendencia"

En ése momento, el elevador se había detenido y al abrirse las puertas, se podía apresiar un gran y largo pasillo con suelo morado, paredes negras y metalicas, un techo con una igual de larga lámpara curva que alumbra todo, muchas puertas automáticas cerradas, mas pasillos colindantes a éste y escaleras.

Hero:Bienvenidos a los dormitorios de la tripulación, vengan, por aquí está su dormitorio

Yalmor:¿Dormiremos juntos?

Juhlm:¡¿Cómo?!

Hero:Ja,ja, no, no lo harán, son dos camas separadas en una habitación pero si tienen frío y quieren calentarse mutuamente, siempre podrán juntar las camas

Yalmor:Estoy mejor haci

Juhlm:Yo igual

Al llegar a una puerta con la inscripción "A-36" en ella, Hero la abrió acercando una tarjeta a la puerta y dentro había una habitación con dos camas, una mesa larga con tres botones a un extremo separandolas y un baúl a los pies de cada cama.

Hero:Bien, esta es su habitación, ahí tienen una computadora y en cada baúl están sus uniformes y otras cosas, ya es media noche y mañana nos vamos haci que les recomiendo descansen

De repente, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejandolos solos

Yalmor:Wow, nose porque dicen que es un desgraciado sanguinario, se ha portado bien con nosotros

Juhlm:¿Olvidaste que mandó a matar a los tres reprobados de la involuntaria prueba de la cual pudimos reprobar también?

Yalmor:Ok, eso no me dejará dormir un par de meses, no nos hemos presentado bien ¿verdad?

Juhlm:Yo soy Juhlm, un gusto conocerte

Yalmor:Y yo Yalmor, el gusto es mio

Juhlm:Oye, ¿tu que hacías antes de estar aqui?

Yalmor:Curiosamente, buscaba trabajo

Juhlm:Yo planeabá mis vacaciones a Kruto

Yalmor:¿Kruto no es el planeta de alto riesgo por su fauna?

Juhlm:Si pero es muy hermoso, una de las pocas cosas buenas que ha echo Hero es convertirlo en un planeta turístico, desde mi infancia soñaba visitar otro mundo pero es exagerado el costo de hacerlo ¿sabes?

Yalmor:¿Recuerdas cuándo Yudd estaba vivo? fue la mejor época de sanghelios

Juhlm:¿Recordar? yo tenía un amigo que era el vecino del castillo, diario me contaba historias, una ves me contó que los hijos de Yudd lo invitaron a jugar

Yalmor:¿¡Los tres?!

Juhlm:Sí, y en persona, Fanos Grunt Ruvif, Gehck Grunt Ruvif y ... bueno, Hero Grunt Ruvif

Yalmor:Yo no creí la primera vez que escuché que asesinaron a Fanos y Gehck

Juhlm:Es comprensible, eran los hijos del emperador, lo malo es que Yudd se deprimio y amargo mucho y lo bueno es que no mataron a uno de los tres ; Hero

Yalmor:Tienes razón, ¿porque no lo asesinaron también? ¿sera porque era el hermano del medio?

Juhlm:Para nada, lo hubiesen matado también de no ser que escapó del castillo

Yalmor:Debe ser duro perder a tus hermanos en plena adolescencia, ¿cres que por eso Hero es haci ahora?

Juhlm:Probablemente pero no significa que puede mandar a matar a quién se le de la gana, no se como duerme de noche con los recuerdos de 5 tiroteos que ordeno a distintos establecimientos solo porque creía que ahí se reunían rebeldes

Yalmor:Yo oí que uno de esos fue una academia,oye yo nunca entendí bien porque algunas personas tienen apellido

Juhlm:Los apellidos son los nombres de personas que hicieron algo importante y éste se les hereda a los hijos, si yo hiciera alguna azaña y se me reconociera mis hijos tendrían apellido como Zork Juhlm o Yalmor Juhlm solo la realeza tiene dos apellidos, Ruvif es el nombre del primer sangheili que mostró liderazgo en la historia y Grunt Ruvif fue el líder de la guerra final, aquella que derrumbo todos los muros y fronteras para formar una sola entidad que hoy es sanghelios

Yalmor:Te gusta la historia ¿verdad?

Juhlm:Si y seremos una si despertamos tarde mañana

Entonces ambos se metieron en su respectiva cama, se cubrieron con las cobijas y Juhlm apago un switch que estaba de su lado para apagar la luz

Yalmor:¿Podre llamarte amigo?

Juhlm:Por supuesto

El sueño por fin había llegado, como una suave sábana que opacava la vista lentamente, Yalmor estaba a un parpadeo del sueño profundo pero no fue duradero su placentero cansancio debido a unos pasos que escucho fuera de su habitación y que se acercaban más. No lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente fue a abrir su baúl en busca de algun arma para defenderse, movió el aspero uniforme a un lado y con un nerviosismo que aumentaba al igual que el volumen de los pasos, tomó una una pistola de plasma del baúl y justo cuándo volteo a la puerta algo golpeo sus manos desarmandolo, luego sintio un piquete en el cuello y se desmallo

Con una borrosa vista alcanzaba a ver un techo con luzes largas y curbas mientras sentía como lo arrastraban, moverse era inútil debido al sedante y tenía que conformarse con sofocados alaridos hasta que vio el marco de una puerta por la cuál paso, se encontraba en un cuarto parecido en el que estubo durante la prueba pero esta vez habia una mesa con dos sillas y un sujeto en una de ellas

¿?:¿Porque lo trajeron sedado y arrastrándolo?

¿?:Tenia un arma

Yalmor pudo sentir cómo lo ponían en la silla frente ese sujeto pero la repentina y fuerte luz del cuarto lo segaba

¿?:Hola y disculpa la inyección, no te haremos daño solo queríamos hablar y a esta hora las camaras se apagan una hora

¿?:Soy Taugre, un capitán de la resistencia y tu Yalmor, uno de los dos aspirantes a teniente de "Tarde de acension" y mano izquierda del emperador Hero Grunt Ruvif

Taugre:Necesitamos tu ayuda para detener de una vez por todas esta dictadura, Hero dejará a sus más leales generales a cargo de las galaxias colonizadas y les dará instrucciones durante su viaje y ahí nos ayudarás tu

Taugre le acerco un pequeño comunicador a Yalmor deslizándolo por la mesa

Taugre:Con esto te comunicaras con nosotros y nos dirás que instrucciones les da Hero a sus generales pues la batalla iniciara con hero fuera, éste aparato solo recibe llamadas por seguridad, nosotros te llamaremos cuándo necesitemos información

Yalmor solo pudo acentar muy poco con la cabeza

Taugre:Con tu ayuda derrocaremos a Hero del trono y llevaremos la justicia a el, no olvides nunca...

Todo se había oscurecido para Yalmor en ese momento. Más tarde Yalmor despertó en su cama muy mareado y por supuesto confuso.

Yalmor:Hay...me duele todo el cuerpo...¡Ahaa!

Yalmor sintió un piquete en la espalda de un objeto frio, al llevar sus manos a la espalda pudo tomar aquel objeto que era el comunicador que ése sujeto le dio.

Yalmor:Rayos...

Juhlm:Hmmmm...¿porque carajo hablas solo?!, deben ser apenas las 3 de la mañana

Esa cansada y arrastrada voz le causo duda a Yalmor por lo que estiro su brazo y oprimio por dos segundos un boton de la mesa, de ella apareció un reloj olografico de catorce horas y una manecilla que marcaba el número cinco a unos milímetros del seis

Yalmor:Nah, apenas darán las seis

De repente la manecilla avanzó al seis y casi instantáneamente bajo las camas se abrio una ruidosa escotilla por la que se metieron ambas camas y antes de que ambos individuos comenzaran a caer, la escotilla se cerro dejandolos azotarse en el suelo.

Juhlm:¡Haaa! ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Yalmor:¡Ohhhh! ¡joder, caí sobre mi brazo!

Luego de no más de un minuto que se retorcian en el suelo, entró por su puerta un sangheili de 2 metros 70 equipado con una armadura muy llamativa, en el casco tenía una especie de cornamenta parecida a la de un rinoseronte, toda de color dorado con detalles azules (armadura General)

¿?:¡Arriba soldados, es hora de su entrenamiento básico!

Yalmor:¡¿Quien es ustede?!

¿?:El general, ahora ¡arriba!

Rápidamente, Juhlm y Yalmor se pusieron de pie y marchando salieron de la habitación.

¿?:¡¿Cuando les dije que salieran?!, olvidaron vestirse ¡idiotas!

Cómo salieron regresaron no sin antes dar una media vuelta, abrieron sus baúles y vistieron el uniforme, éste era de tela áspera color azul marino y constaba de pantalón y camisa con brazos junto una placa plateada con sus nombres grabados en ella.

¿?:Bien, ahora ¡al elevador!

De la misma forma, Juhlm y Yalmor marcharon al elevador con el general detrás, el cuál movió su mano en una lateral del elevador causando que un holográfico panel de control apareciera, con todos los números en el, el general escribió trece y oprimio "Aceptar"

¿?:Iremos al campo de entrenamiento

De repente, el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha.

¿?:Soy el general Elikett, el más confiable y leal al emperador Hero Grunt Ruvif

Yalmor se acerco muy poco a Juhlm sin dejar de estar derecho para susurrarle.

Yalmor:Otro lame botas...

Elikett:El emperador quiere despegar dentro de cuatro horas las cuáles, entrenaremos con armas, espadas y les daremos su armadura haci que hay que darnos prisa

El elevador comenzó a detenerse lentamente para luego detenerse por completo y abrir sus puertas. Estaban en un lugar muy grande, cómo un parque, dónde había montículos de piedra, suelo de tierra y hierba natural, árboles de otros mundos cómo una que era solamente tres calvos troncos negros que brotaron de un mismo punto, algunos arbustos morados y flores fosforescentes.

Elikett:Esto será rápido

El general Elikett se acerco a unas cajas que contenían una amplia variedad de armas, sacaba una por una y la explicaba muy brevemente

Elikett:Éste es el rifle de plasma, cada disparo tiene un radio de 20 centímetros aproximadamente, se sobre calienta algo rápido y se compensa con un sistema automático de enfriamiento que que abre el arma casi por completo y se cierra en cuanto el núcleo se enfría lo suficiente, éste enchufe que se asoma es el cable por dónde se conecta a las pilas de plasma para recargarse

Yalmor:Hoo

Elikett:Aquí esta la pistola de plasma que es básicamente lo mismo a excepcion de que al cargar el disparo lanzará una descarga PEM

Juhlm:Ya veo - _"Yo ya se todo eso, que aburrido"-_

Yalmor tenia una mirada muy seria, al parecer prestaba mucha atención al general

Juhlm: _-"Me pregunto que pensará Yalmor con un cañón de combustible"-_

Yalmor: _-"CUA CUARACUA CUUA CUUUAAAAA, CUA CUARACUA CUUA CUUUAAAAA"-_

Elikett:Eso fue el aguijoneador pero continuaremos mañana por que ya es hora de la ceremonia de partida, vamos

Dicho esto, los tres regresaron al elevador y luego de unas sacudidas de derecha a izquierda e izquierda a abajo, llegaron a la entrada principal de la nave desde la cuál podían escuchar tamborazos y trompetas. Luego de caminar un poco por la elegante y gran sala con fuente alcanzaron a ver la colosal puerta de la cuál entraba la luz de ambos soles y un poco de confeti

Yalmor:¿Que esta pasando?

Juhlm:Creo que comenzaron sin nosotros

De repente una cámara levitan-te con el emblema del emperador pasó muy cerca de Juhlm ignorándolo por completo pero Juhlm reacciono a tiempo para evadirla

Juhlm:Wow!, esa cosa casi me golpeaba

Yalmor:Son cámaras automáticas, ¿estamos en T.V.?

Elikett:Y en directo

Hero se encontraba de pie frente a la nave saludando a muchas cámaras junto con otro sangheili a su diestra

Yalmor:¿Quien es ése?

Juhlm:El general Kebb Fodh y al parecer, el nuevo encargado de Sanghelios

Elikett:¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿ese idiota se encargará de Sanghelios?!

Yalmor:¿Que tiene de malo Kebb?

Elikett:¡Ese novatito fue un rebelde!

Yalmor:¿por que Hero tendría entre sus tropas a un rebelde? y peor aún ¿por que lo deja como encargado de Sanghelios?

Juhlm:El echo de que sea un general ya sorprende

A través de las altavozes se escuchaba la voz de Hero anunciando al encargado de Sanghelios

Hero:Muy bien general Kebb

Kebb:No se preocupe mi señor, cuidare de Sanghelios hasta mi último aliento

Hero:Que asi sea

Kebb:Y asi será

Hero:Querida Sanghelios, ya es hora de mi partida en busca del poder para ti, regresaremos con muchos más planetas y razas a nuestra merced, Hero Grunt Ruvif se despide

En ese momento millones de phantoms, banshees y spirits sobre volaron el cielo oscureciendo todo como la noche, todos en dirección al super transporte real que abría todas sus puertas

Yalmor¿¡QUE SON ESOS!?

Juhlm:¡¿SON DEMASIADOS?!

Elikett:Es el "pequeño" ejército del emperador

Yalmor:¡AHI DEBE ESTAR TODA LA ARMADA DE SANGHELIOS!

Elikett:Ja,ja,ja, eso es menos de un cuarto del ejército de Sanghelios

Juhlm:¡JO-DER!

Yalmor:Sabía que tenemos un problema de sobre población ¡PERO NO TANTO!

Hero pudo sentir sus presencias por lo cual giro un poco su cabeza para ver a éstos tres en la entrada a la nave, ellos al sentir su mirada se pararon firmes y esperaron su habla

Hero:¡Miren! pero si son los durmientes eternos, Elikett ya les dio su curso del armamento ¿verdad?

Elikett:Disculpe señor, se nos hacía tarde y tuvimos que posponer el resto de la clase

Hero:No hay ningún problema Elikett y si te disculpas sería con ellos por que es su seguridad la que posponen

Yalmor:¿La nuestra?

Hero:Sí pero ya deja eso, hoy y ahora es la suculenta partida para iniciar la búsqueda

Juhlm:Y exactamente ¿búsqueda de que?

Hero:La búsqueda del poder

* * *

OYE PERO KE ZUKULENTO, me tarde mucho pero aquí está.

Esperó les haya gustado y esta vez no tardar con el tercero

Ah! y por cierto, su OC puede ser humano pero tardaría un poco mas en aparecer

Hero Grunt Ruvif se despide


	3. Capítulo 3 Bienvenido a Tarde de ascen

Capítulo 3 Bienvenido a Tarde le ascendencia

* * *

Saludos colegas aqui esta el nuevo capítulo y ahora a responder!

UltimateDementor-Ya se, sus armas son ways, aqui esta espero te guste y no te preocupes lo recibire con gusto

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:Oshe zi, pero ke rikolino, lo más extraño es que el calor mutuo si funciona

Darktempler343-Y nodie lo esperara JA,JA,JA

* * *

Todas esas naves y transportes que oscurecian el cielo por fin paraban de entrar al super transporte real mientras por dentro, todas las unidades militares abordaban estupefactas ante majestuoso lugar, "Esto sí es un transporte real", "Lugar para un rey" y "¿Los acabados si serán de platino?" eran el tipo de cosas que se comentaban unos a los otros respecto al lugar, era magnífico, con muy altos techos e incluso pilares colosales tallados, muy iluminado como si de una iglesia se tratase, había muchos muebles y sillas que no tardaron en estar ocupadas por los soldados. A través de bocinas ocultas y bien ubicadas, comenzó a escucharse una voz femenina

voz: _Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al supertransporte real "Tarde de la ascendencia", ahora son la tripulación de esta, haci cómo el ejército de nuestro líder supremo Hero Grunt Ruvif._

Los altos techos del lugar causaron un poderoso eco a esta voz, pareciese que el lugar hablaba por si mismo y su voz era la de una divina entidad. De la misma forma cómo la anterior, comenzó a escucharse la voz del emperador

Hero: _Saludos guerreros, como ya se les informó ahora son la tripulación de esta nave y yo su capitán, mientras estemos abordo de la nave de mi padre no seré su emperador, sino, su capitán y es haci como quiero que se refieran a mi ser hasta anunciar lo contrario. Antes de abordar, se les entregó de manera individual a cada uno una tarjeta con un chip, esta será su identificación, llave, firma e identidad en la nave._

En ése momento, todos sacaron su ya mencionada tarjeta y la analizaban de forma profunda

Hero: _Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, las tarjetas son de distintos colores, la gran mayoría tiene tarjetas blancas que significan su rango y sección; Aquellos con tarjeta marrón son ingenieros u obreros, las tarjetas blancas son soldados de infantería, verdes son los pilotos aéreos, morado son los guerreros de operaciónes especiales, rosado son los médicos y muchos más. Cada tarjeta es una mini computadora u ordenador, si mantienen oprimido el chip, su pantalla holográfica aparecerá con todos sus datos cómo nombre, código de servicio, rango, clase y un mini mapa de la nave, también tendrán la ubicación de su dormitorio y la forma de llegar a el, no queremos que se pierdan en la nave haci que su mapa se ha dividido en secciónes pero lo demás lo descubrirán ustedes después, por ahora..._

Todos ya tenían su computadora abierta mirando el mapa y descubriendo lo colosal que era la nave cuándo de repente, en la pantalla de todos apareció un octágono azul que cubría toda la pantalla y tenía escrito:"Nueva misión obligatoria agregada a la lista" "Cargando..." "Dirijete al comedor para recivir instrucciónes" "Programando camino más eficaz..." "Camino programado, por favor utilize el mapa para cumplir su misión"

En cada pantalla holográfica se abrió un mini mapa del lugar con una línea azul marcando el camino hasta el comedor, casi al mismo tiempo todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor

El comedor era muy grande, también con pilares, mesas rectangulares, botes de basura bien ubicados y un alto techo pero lo que mas resaltaba era el enorme ventanal que cubría todo un muro y parte del techo que iluminaba todo el lugar con vista a las montañas de Sanghelios, al parecer todavía seguían ahí. En ese momento los altavozes de nuevo se activaron

Hero: _Ya es hora de despedirnos de Sanghelios_

A través del ventanal podia apreciarse que la nave comenzaba a ganar aceleración e inclinarse un poco hasta llegar a las nubes y posteriormente al espacio

Hero: _Ahora coman_

De repente, el muro contrario al ventanal se abrió revelando miles de bandejas para comida al estilo bufet con humeante comida y muchos platos pentagonales negros

Todos comenzaron a servirse comida en sus platos y a sentarse en alguna mesa, la comida fue suficiente distractor para que muy pocos se dieran cuenta de que Hero ya se encontraba entre ellos resaltando por su mayor estatura y dos guardias de honor a su diestra y siniestra

Mientras caminaba por el comedor, hero pudo divisar una delgada silueta con sudadera encapuchada sentada en una de las mesas sola, se acerco por detrás de esta hasta tenerla en frente sin que se diera cuenta

Hero:¿Por que no lleva armadura soldado?

Al escuchar eso, la persona encapuchada tenso su espalda

¿?:La verdad no lo se

Hero:¡Chaire, colega!

la figura volteo a ver a hero revelando el rostro de un joven humano de ojos verdes que sonreía cálidamente

Chaire:Emperador, crei que...

Hero:En esta nave dime capitán

Chaire:Ehh bueno, ¡capitán! por un momento crei que se olvido de mi

Hero:De ningún modo Chaire, ¿dónde has estado? te busque por todo el día

Chaire:He estado explorando la nave, nada mal por cierto

Hero:Si, mi padre se esforzo mucho por ella pero nunca la uso, oye quitate la capucha estás entre amigos

Chaire:Está bien

En el momento en el que Chaire se quitó la capucha, se descubrió un par de orejas de conejo

Hero:Ja,ja, veo que todavía te las cepillas

Chaire:¡No me las cepillo!

Hero:Entonces ¿por que siguen igual de suaves?

Esto último lo dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus orejas, esto causo que casi todos los sangheili se rieran de Chaire, debido a eso Chaire se apeno

Chaire:¡No toques mis orejas!

Hero solo bufo un poco y se puso de rodillas para estar a su nivel

Hero:Esto es tuyo ahora, bienvenido a la búsqueda

Dicho eso, hero le entrego una tarjeta morada y en ese momento todos los demás sangheili dejaron de reir por lo bajo y siguieron comiendo evitando mirar al chico

Chaire:G-gracias capitán

Hero:¿Saves cómo agradecerme?, sigue me

Chaire:Pero no he comenzado a comer

Hero:Ahora

Chaire:Uy, ya me llené

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento 26, se encuentran Juhlm y Yalmor con armadura menor armados con un rifle de plasma y a cubierto detrás de una gran roca

Yalmor:Juhlm, tengo miedo

Juhlm:Shh, baja la voz o nos va a descubrir

Elikett:Si, baja la voz

Yalmor:¡HMM!

En cuanto éstos dos escucharon la voz de Elikett sintieron cómo si un rayo los partiera en dos y voltearon a ver lo detrás de ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su cara

Juhlm:Me cago...

Elikett rápidamente les arrebato sus armas y extendió sus brazos dando el mensaje de que ahora son suyos pero Yalmor le pico el ojo derecho

Elikett:¡AHH!

Yalmor:Corre

En cuanto Elikett escuchó lo que dijo Yalmor, intentó tomarlo del cuello pero ambos ya se habían apartado causando que diera un golpe a la roca agrietandola un poco

Juhlm y Yalmor corrían por todo el campo en línea recta saltando y evadiendo cualquier obstáculo, Juhlm volteo hacia atras para ver a Elikett y efectivamente lo vio pero a un par de metros detrás de el, la sopresa que se llevó fue suficiente para entorpecer sus pasos y posterior mente tropezar de cara al suelo

Juhlm: ¡CORRE YALMOR!

Fue lo último que escuchó de su compañero tras dejarlo atrás rápidamente para posteriormente escuchar una explotación proveniente de atrás de el

Yalmor:¡HAAA!

El terror infundado en Yalmor causo que corriera siegamente a todo loque podía hasta que se estrello directamente con Hero el cuál solo se quedo parado cómo si nada

Hero:Hey! ¿a dónde y con tanta prisa?

Yalmor:Oww, hee, ¡emperador!

Hero:Capitán, ahora llámame capitán

Elikett:¡Señor!

Se acerco de repente Elikett cargando con un brazo a Juhlm que se encontraba amarrado como un cerdo

Juhlm:¡Capitán!

Hero:¿Ha terminado ya con mis chicos?, no les veo las rueditas para principiantes

Elikett:0 y van 3 capitán, la verdad todavía siguen novatitos

En ése momento Elikett pudo ver detrás del emperador a un chico encapuchado que el conocía

Elikett:¿Que hace el aquí?

Hero:Tranquilo, ya no muerde

Yalmor:¿Quien?

Chaire solo se acerco y se quitó la capucha para luego presentarse

Chaire:Hola soy Ch...

Juhlm:¡A la mierda! mira esas orejas

Yalmor:Owww que tierno

Chaire solo bajó la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza su puño pero cuándo Yalmor se le acerco, de inmediato se agacho, le pateo las piernas causando que se tirará al suelo y luego lo tomo del brazo haciendole una llave muy dolorosa

Yalmor:HAAA! ¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN, NO ERES TIERNO, PARA NADA TIERNO PERO SUELTAME HAAA!

Hero:Ja,ja,ja!

Al escuchar eso Chaire soltó a Yalmor, se puso de pie y continuó hablando

Chaire:Cómo decía, Me llamo Chaire

Juhlm:Hola, yo soy Juhlm

Yalmor:Y yo Yalmor... owww

Elikett:Elikett

Elikett sonaba muy desconfiado ante el individuo provocando un incómodo silencio pero por fortuna Hero lo aprovechó para comenzar a hablar

Hero:Me parece que a ustedes dos no les he entregado esto

Hero les había entregado una tarjeta parecida a la que uso para abrir su habitación con la diferencia de que estas eran plateadas, cabe mencionar que Juhlm la tenía en la boca ya que seguía atado

Desde ahora son tenientes, esto significa que pueden hacer casi todo o que no tienen especialización y por supuesto tienen cercanía con migo

Yalmor:Escuchamos la noticia, me sorprende la tecnológica que hemos alcanzado

Juhlm:Hy do bo hash vistho noño

Elikett:Creo que quiso decir "Y no lo has visto todo" ó "Y no has visto mi coño" una de dos

Juhlm:¡HOEE!

Hero:Eso y que Chaire será su segundo maestro

Yalmor:¡¿Que?!

Chaire:¡¿Que?!

Juhlm:¡¿Meh?!

Elikett:Por favor, ¿que les puede enseñar ese tipo?

Hero:¿Hay algún problema con mi decisión?

Todos:¡No, para nada capitán!

Hero:¿Seguros? quiero estrenar el piso de torturas de la nave

Todos:¡Si, muy seguros!

Hero:En ése caso debo irme, general, Chaire

Dicho eso, regresó al elevador

Yalmor:Y bien, ¿que nos enseñará meastro Chaire?

Chaire:Hee, no había pensado en eso... supongo que les enseñaré a...

Elikett:Ha ser tiernos y matar al enemigo a lengüetazos

Chaire:Escucha, no se quién seas pero si continúas haci desearás poder dar lengüetazos

Elikett:Por favor, no creo que sepas usar una pistola de plasma y mucho menos tus débiles manos

Juhlm y Yalmor solo podían callar y admirar la verval pelea

Chaire:Puedo asesinarte con estás manos de mas de 60 formas y 45 de ellas incluyen sacarte los ojos y metertelos por...

Los ojos de chaire habían comenzado a cambiar de color a carmesí pero estos se detubieron al escuchar al unísono las tarjetas de todos con una alarma, luego de que todos menos Juhlm activaran su tarjeta pudieron ver los siguientes mensajes: "Nueva misión principal agregada" "Descargando información..." "Nueva misión agregada: dirijete al salón audiovisual mas cercano para recibir más instrucciónes", luego de eso en la pantalla de cada uno se marcó en el mini mapa el camino al audiovisual

Elikett:Luego me ladras, hay que irnos

Chaire:Pfff...

Todos menos Juhlm tomaron carrera al elevador por que Elikett lo soltó

Juhlm:¡HMMM!

Al emitir éste sonido de ayuda Yalmor regresó para cargarlo y llevarselo

Mientras caminaban en un gran pasillo podían escuchar una voz femenina

voz: _"Noticias de ahora. Toda la tripulación ha sido convocada a los audiovisuales más cercanos y se estima que nuestro capitán Hero Grunt Ruvif dará un informe. En éste momento estamos a 463 años luz de Sanghelios, distancia en aumento haci que esperamos se haya despedido debidamente antes de irnos. Pasado mañana en el comedor se servirá emparedados de corpstos. Temperatura: 6º Fecha: día 63 de primavera 4612 según calendario de Sanghelios. Son las 10:00 pe tiempo Sanghelios."_

Yalmor:¿¡Ya pasaron dos días desde que nos fuimos de Sanghelios!?

Elikett:En el espacio el tiempo es distinto que en Sanghelios haci que acostumbrate a dormir aunque no tengas sueño

Chaire:¿Que es "Corpstos"?

Juhlm:Es un animal carnívoro de Sanghelios, muy grande y carnoso que nunca me gustó

Luego de haber pasado un par de pasillos más llegaron al audiovisual que estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la gran pantalla holográfica al final de éste, pisando unos 5 pares de pies nuestro grupo de 4 llegó hasta cuatro lugares vacíos donde se sentaron por supuesto, luego de una corta plática sobre mujeres, la pantalla que mostraba distintos paisajes comenzó a emitir una música de orquesta y luego mostro el emblema de Hero seguido de éste

Hero: "B _ienvenidos al audiovisual, ahora les dire algo muy simple, Dentro de 4 días llegaremos a nuestro primer destino dónde arrasaremos a toda forma de vida viviente en ella hasta conquistarla o exterminarla, lo que pase primero, se les debe informar que en la tripulación de esta nave no solo hay sangheili y se les ordena evitar la desigualdad ante estás otras especies. También quiero notificarles que los primeros rebeldes en cubierto han sido descubiertos y capturados, si eres uno te recomiendo muestres la cara antes de que tengas el mismo destino que tu equipo"_

De repente en la pantalla apareció una grotesca imagen de un sangheili muerto cogado de las sentrañas en el techo, sus intestinos salen de su voca y se alcanza a escuchar unos atragantantes sonidos provenientes de la misma, de misma forma, aparecio la imagen de otro con los dedos cortados sentado en una silla con los ojos bendados y detrás de el una puerta

Luego de tan horribles videos, Yalmor sintió peor que un rayo partiendolo, sintia cómo si cayera en algun abismo, se le acabara el aire y percibiera el inminente final del mismo

Hero _:Lo sabemos todo_

* * *

HAAA, que cansado estoy!

Cómo espero ayan notado, el capítulo terminó y espero les haya gustado pero ahora debo avisarles algo de los oc:

1º.Si quieren saber un poco más sobre Chaire, el primer oc, les recomiendo vean un poco sobre el en el one shot que escribió su dueño "Darktemplar343"

2º.Al final de cada capítulo podrán desirme que es lo que quieren que haga su oc, por ejemplo: ahora Darktempler puede decirme que hara Chaire y esto puede ser cualquier cosa desde saber que les enseñará a Yalmor y Juhlm hasta bailar cumbia en el espacio o intentar volar la nave, es lo que ustedes quieran siempre y cuándo tengan presente este unico norma "Bajo su propio riesgo" será algo haci como un vídeo juego dónde tomas desiciones y eso

3º.Deberan elegir que clase o tarjeta quieren:

Blanco:soldado común, el primero en luchar y morir

Marrón:ingeniero u obrero, reparación de armamento, nave o vehículos

Morado:Operaciónes especiales, mejores asesinos y eficientes en misiones

Verde:Especialista, aquellos que tienen una especialización en el campo de batalla como: pesados(lanzagrandas, explosivos, pilotos de tanques etc) piromanticos (todo respecto fuego) pilotos de vehículos terrestres,etc...

Amarillo:Asalto aéreo, pilotos de vehículos aéreos

Dorado:Generales

Plateado: Tenientes

Gris:Artilleros, encargados de las defensas de la nave y otros vehículos grandes

Rosa:Médicos

Azul:Francotiradores

Rojo:Capitánes o cuerpo a cuerpo

Eso seria todo,

Cualquier duda pueden preguntarla en revews o pm, Hero se despide, tengan ZUKULENTA NOCHE


	4. Capítulo 4 Tierra a la vista

Capitulo 4: Tierra a la vista

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas, su zukulencia ha regresado con suspenso, amor, accion y...ok, eso ya es spoiler...Oh miren! ¡REVEWS!

Angelo hope 7: Algun dia te dare un mapa, gracias eso hare y se bienvenida a esta magica historia, saludos!

Knigt fujoshi creepy cupcake:Estos troll se volveran un clasico, si el conejo...(se asusta por esos sonidos)...okey, pues aqui esta su debut, disfrutalo, saludos!, pd:¿Moge?

Ultimate Dimentor:Es la mas grande y lujosa conosida...o almenos para la realeza y compañia por que la tripulacion la pasa algo mal, OYE TRANQUILO VIEJO disculpa, se me fue lo de Dimentor pero no se repetira, ke la zukulencia te acompañe

* * *

A cause de esas grotescas imagenes Yalmor se petrifico, no podia dejar de pensar que ese seria el, como se sentiria ser el y que podrian descubrirlo. La monstruosa sensacion del miedo lo consumia de pies a cabeza como una sepiente devorando un envenenado raton que no puede hacer mas que pensar y solamente pensar en que morira

Hero:Pasando a otros temas, me enorgullese hacerles saber que Tarde de ascendencia no solo lleva tripulantes Sangheilis si no tambien otras especies de las cuales varios de ustedes ya habran detectado

Tan rapido como termino de decir esas palabras, todos lo presentes en la sala voltearon a ver a Chaire el cual, solo se inmuto a agachar la caveza, podia verse una linea arriva de su caveza por su pena

Hero:Algunas de las especies son los Ungoy-En pantalla aparece la imagen de un ser antropomorfico de muy baja estatura apenas alcanzando metro y medio, piel de color marron oscuro que no es necesario tocar para saber lo gruesa y dura que es, sus brazos y piernas a escepcion de sus ante brazos y antepiernas, son bastante mas gruesos causando un tipo de "ternura" que se acompleta con su cabeza, notablemente mas pequeña que su cuerpo, con ojos negros-o los lech...leck...jeck...¡oye! ¿como se llaman esos asquerosos gusanos?...ahhh...bien, como decia, tambien estan los Lekgolo-Ahora hay imagenes de grandes seres cubiertos casi en su totalidad por una pesada armadura, sus extremidades son muy gruesas, en un brazo la armadura los forza a llevar un gran cañon y en el otro un enorme escudo que lo cubre por un poco, por completo, al ver detenida mente en las partes descubiertas de este, se puede diferenciar que eso no es un individuo, si no, varios y grandes gusanos juntos que reciden en la armadura, perfectamente sincronizados y capazes de realizar movimientos como si de verdad fuese un ser el que esta ahi-Y estos son solo dos de todos los demas, se lo divertido que es discriminar pero esta vez tendran que hacer una esepcion por que aqui todos son la tripulacion

Hero:Eso seria todo por hoy, recuerden que ya casi llegaremos a nuestro primer destino, pueden retirarse

En ese momento las luzes se encendieron, todos se tapaban los ojos como si hubiesen vivido bajo tierra toda su vida

Juhlm:Eso fue raro...oigan ¿Donde esta Yalmor?

Planteando la pregunta los otros dos miraron el vacio asiento donde estaba Yalmor hace unos momentos

Ahora Yalmor se encontraba corriendo desesperada mente por los lujosos pasillos de la nave enbusca de su habitacion, luego de perderse tres veces y tener que recurrir a su tarjeta, entro a su habitacion, rapidamente abrio el baul de su cama y saco aquel peculiar comunicador que le habian entregado antes, oprimio el unico boton y mientras esperaba la comunicacion se limpio el sudor de encima

¿?:Hola

Yalmor:DEBEN AYUDARME, VOY A...

¿?:Esta llamando a la rebeldia, si se equivoco de numero oprima 1 vez, si entregara informacion oprima 2 veces, si quiere ser parte de nosotros oprima 3 veces, si quiere apoyo oprima 4 veces, si tiene dudas oprima 5 veces, si debe...*beep,beep,beep,beep,beep*.Si su duda es sobre alguna mision oprima 1 vez, si su duda es sobre que hacer oprima 2 veces, si su duda es irrelebante corte la llamada, si su duda no es ninguna de las anteriores oprima 3 veces, para regresar al menu...*beep,beep,beep*Uno de nuestros oficiales lo atendera en breve, por favor permanesca en linea, su llamada es muy importante para nosotros...

Una cancion digna de un elevador comenzo a salir del dispositivo, era tranquila y con ritmo pegajoso que, lamentablemente duro cerca de 15 minutos, el repentino corte de la tonada recobro la atencion de yalmor

Yalmor:Hola?

¿?:En breve uno de nuestros oficiales atendera su llamada, por favor permanesca en linea, su llamada es muy importante para nosotros.

De nuevo esa ahora molesta cancion se repitio por 15 minutos

¿?:Muy buenas noches, se comunica con la reveldia, mi nombre es Deotrez ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

Yalmor:Y-yalmor

Deotrez:Muy bien señora Yalmor, ¿cual es…

Yalmor:Soy baron

Deatroz:Oh, disculpe señor, su femenina voz me ha engañado por completo

Yalmor:Femenina?

Deatroz:si, vera, tube una sobrina que...

Yalmor:Podria atenderme por favor?

Deatroz:Claro señor Yalmor, ¿cual es su duda?

Yalmor:Vera, estoy en la Tarde de...

Deatroz:¿Usted se encuentra en la busqueda?

Yalmor:Si

Deatroz:Disculpe señor, debo comunicarlo con mi superior en ese caso por favor espere

Yalmor:PERO DEBO SABER SI...

Como hera de esperarse la misma musica comenzo otra vez pero ahora por 20 minutos

¿?:Aqui Gekkulus, ¿que necesita?

Yalmor:Por fin!, ESTOY EN LA BUSQUEDA DEL PODER Y LANZARON UN ANUNCIO DONDE ASESINARON BRUTALMENTE A DOS O TRES DE LOS...

Gekulus:¿habla respecto a ese anuncio de los asesinados?

Yalmor:Si!

Gekulus:…

Yalmor:¿Hola?

La musica regresa una vez mas

Yalmor:¡ME CAGO EN TODO LO DEFECABLE!

Pasados 10 minutos otra voz se hizo presente en el dispositivo

¿?:hola, sabemos que bebe de tener miedo y es nuestro deber informarle que no debe preocuparse por ello ya que tenemos a los mejores borrando pistas y otros detalles, por favor conserve la calma, no haga cosas obias ni delate a otros compañeros, gracias por su atencion. Por la libertad de Sanghelios.

La llamada se termina, Yalmor se encuentra con una cara inexpresivamente graciosa pero no dura demaciado por una alarma procedente de su tarjeta, esta muestra una nueva mision agregada a su dispositivo. "Nueva mision obligatoria agregada a la lista" "Cargando..." "Dirigete al area de interrogatorio para reunirte con tu mentor Chaire" "Por favor, utiliza el mapa para completar tu mision". Es lo que aparecio en su pantalla holografica, pronto se da cuenta de algo mas. "Mensajes (1)" "Chaire (1)" "-No se donde estas y no me pondre a buscarte, ahora, ven aqui para tu clase de interrogacion antes de que yo vaya por ti"

Mientras tanto en area de interrogacion, Chaire tiene amarrado a una silla a Juhlm el cual no luce asustado

Chaire:¿te comiste el pastel de la entrevista?

Juhlm:Claro que no, no soy tan estupido para darle un vocado sin antes olerlo y sentir su textura

Chaire:¿por que dijiste "Y no has visto mi coño"? ¿A caso quieres que te vean?

Juhlm:¡NO MALDITA SEA, NO PUDE HABLAR BIEN EN ESE MOMENTO!

Chaire:Aja si...

Juhlm:No dije eso!

Chaire:Bien...ahora-Rapidamente coloca sus manos en la mesa y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo carmesi, esto puso de nervios a Juhlm- ¡¿Has trabajado para alguna faccion militar?!

Juhlm:N-no, en mi vida, e-esta es la unica vez que he echo algo haci!

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrio mostrando a Yalmor bastante cansado, al parecer corrio hasta alli

Yalmor:¡Ya...ya llegue!

Chaire:Muy bien pero ¿podrias esperarme afuera? Ya casi termino con el

Juhlm:¡Hasle caso o te dara palmaditas hasta la muerte!

Con estas ultimas palabras Chaire libero una sonrisa que deja ver media dentadura y sus comillos, se acerco a Yalmor y cerro lentamente la puerta. Despues de cuatro minutos aproximadamente la puerta se abrio y del cuarto salio Juhlm con un buen moreton en el ojo, a dificilmente Yalmor logro silenciar sucarcajada

Yalmor:Pfff...

Juhlm:¡Callate!

Chaire:Tu turno Yalmor!

Yalmor:Huuuu...

Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta

Chaire:Bien, esto es facil, escucha, te enseñare a soportar un interrogatorio, lo unico que debes hacer es ignorar todas la amenazas que te agan y no decir la verdad, ahora te amarrare a la silla y te interrogare ¿entiendes?

Yalmor:Si

De repente Chaire le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo pone de rodillas

Yalmor:¡Ahhh! ¿Que mierda te pasa?

Chaire:Has dicho una verdad y ademas te estoy raptando

Chaire sento a Yalmor en la silla, lo amarro a esta y luego le encendio una luz directa a la cara, Yalmor se enseguese un poco por ello y se acostumbra a la luz rapidamente

Chaire:¡¿que comiste ayer?!

Yalmor:¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Chaire:Yo ago las preguntas!-Le golpeo en el rostro-

Yalmor:¡Aoww!

Luego de esto, Chaire giro con fuerza la silla de Yalmor, esto lo mareo porsupuesto pero al recobrar sentido noto una mesa frente a el con una llave y una carabina

Yalmor:¿Como llego eso ahi?

Chaire:Del mismo modo que tus esposas

Yalmor:¿que cosa?-Al fijatse bien, efectivamente llevaba esposas puestas, ¿como llegaron?, no lo se-

Chaire:Bien haremos esto; si respondes con la verdad te liberare y regalare esta bella arma

Yalmor:¿Y si no?

En ese momento los ojos de Chaire regresaron a ese carmesi de mal presagio

Chaire:Si no, te sometere al mismo entrenamiento que yo sufri desde mis ocho años y te torturare como lo hizo conmigo un general del emperador para saber si era un simple asesino

Yalmor:No sera necesario!

Chaire:¿Has matado a alguien?

Yalmo:No, nunca

Chaire:¿has contrabandeado armas con piratas?

Yalmor:¡¿Como haria algo como eso?! Apenas salia de casa!

Chaire:Hummm...tu, ¿le pasas informacion a los rebeldes?

Estas palabras fueron sificiente para generarle un escalofrio de ultratumba al joven Sangheili, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas y menton, sudava por montones y sentia como si le apretaran las sentrañas con una soga, al hablar, parecia atragantado

Yalmor:N-no p-para nada

Chaire:...

Ante la negativa los ojos de chaire cambiaron al ya famoso rojo carmesi, de repente Chaire le dio un golpe en el rostro lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo a voltear a su derecha, segudo de ese, otro de misma magnitud lo recivio su avdomen y por ultimo, uno mas en su cara

Yalmor:*cof, cof* ¡Esta bien, si, pero todavia no lo hago!

Chaire solamente funcio el seño y quedo en silencio. Mas tarde, Juhlm, Yalmor, Chaire y Elikett se encontaban en el campo de entrenamiento que, esta vez, ya no estaba solo, habia varios Sangheili superando ovstaculos, practicando el tiro o simplemente mirando perplejos al general presente

Chaire:Lo han echo bien para ser su primera vez, si nos escuchan a mi y a Elikett, algun dia podran adueñarse de un scarab con solo un cuchillo de mantequilla

Juhlm levanto la mano confundido

Juhlm:¿eso ha pasado?

Chaire:Si y no, lo habiamos echo yo y el emperador una vez pero...

Elikett:"yo y el emperador", "yo y el emperador"

Chaire:Pero nosotros no llevamos el cuchillo, si no lo huviera olvidado, el scarap no hubiese explotado..., en fin, Juhlm, puedes irte, Yalmor, acompañame por favor

Juhlm:Tsssss, toca pamva heee

Yalmor:...

La perdida mirada de Yalmor no mostraba nada bueno y devido a eso Juhlm se limito tocarle el hombro he irse

Yalmor y Chaire caminaban por los lujosos pasillos de la nave, Yalmor hacia un esfuerzo brutal para no romper en llanto, sentia el terror en su mas clara forma, apenas caminaba pero Chaire noto eso

Chaire:Tranquilo, no te delatare...

En ese momento se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzo a llorar, no llorava por miedo, lo hizo por felicidad lo que es comprensible luego de esa terrible sensacion de muerte asegurada, su emocion fue tal que apenas se levanto

Yalmor:Gracias, crei que iba a morir, de verdad, muchas gracias

Chaire:Si no hay problema pero no lo hagas aqui, hay muchas personas, ademas me pagaras con un favor

Yalmor:¡Si, lo que sea!

Chaire:Bien, necesito que me acompañes para ver a esa vocera, si vienes parecera algo oficial y asi Hero no me dira cosas como "Al fin, comenzaba a creer que eras gay"

Yalmor:He

Chaire:Si, nunca he sido bueno hablando con...

¿?:¡Ahi estas!

Chaire:¿hee?

Sin darse la mas minima cuenta, chaire fue tacleado por algo pequeño, esto lo sorprendio ya que puede darse cuenta hasta de un insecto pase a su lado pero esta vez ni lo noto, estos pensamientos se perdieron por completo cuando comenzo a recivir un montonal de patadas en las costillas por un pie pequeño

Chaire:¡hay,hay,hay,hay!

¿?:¡Toma,toma,toma,toma!

Esa voz hera femenina, femenina e infantil, como una niña. Cuando Chaire paro de sentir sus patadas se levanto lo mas rapido posible para ver a su agresora, era una niña de apariencia humana, llevaba un casco Sangheili a su medida y media apenas 1.55, Chaire estaba muy co fundido, hera identica a su especie, solo le hacia falta un par de orejas y pelaje

Chaire:¿Q-quien demonios eres tu?

¿?:Callate, ¡Por tu culpa todos me dicen que soy tu hermana y en donde oculto mis orejas!

Chaire:¿Que? ¿de que hablas?

¿?:Es ovio que eres tu, tus orejas te delatan

Chaire:Pero yo no...,ahhhh, ¿quien eres? ¿y que?

¿?:Me llamo Minna Fiery, soy...soy...¿que soy?, no me acuerdo

Chaire:*suspira* Yo me llamo Chaire y soy un Rabitrabius

Minna:¿que importa? ¡por tu culpa me llaman conejita!

Chaire:¡Ya te dije que yo no hice nada!

Minna:Callate!, Cuando le diga a "Jiro" veras

Chaire:Espera, ¿Conozes a Hero?

Minna:Todos lo conozen

Chaire:Me refiero a que si le hablas

Minna:¡¿Que te importa?!, Nos volveremos a ver!

Chaire:Pero...

Aquella peculiar niña corrio perdiendose de la vista de ambos, dejandalos perplejos

Yalmor:¿Que ha sido todo eso?

Chaire:Ni puta idea, luego le preguntare a Hero sobre ella. ¿Podemos continuar?

Yalmor:Eso estaba por preguntar

Guiados por el mapa de chaire, ambos llegaron hasta la sala de donde salia la voz de la vocera, estaba resguardada por dos guardias pero no fueron inconveniente gracias a la armadura de operaciones especiales de Chaire, al entrar, pudieron ver a una Sangheili con grandes audifonos puestos, organizando unos papeles. No demoro mucho al notar a los dos presentes y quitarse los audifonos, ella los miro de vuelta y se sobreexalto al ver la armadura de Chaire

¿?:¡¿Que hacen aqui?!, ¡yo he ovedecido todo lo que me ha indicado el emperador!

Chaire:N-no hemos venido a e-eso

¿?:¿Entonces que quieren?

Yalmor:La armadura

Chaire:Perdon, lo olvide, h-hola, ¿com-como estas?

El pobre estaba muy nervioso y apenado, tartamudeava y hablaba bajo, se quito el casco mostrando su forzada sonrisa que parecia la de un asesino o violador

¿?:Hola?, bien, supongo

Chaire:Perdon si te asus-te, m-me llamo Cha-chaire

¿?:Wow!, ¡Eres un rabittrabius! Me llamo Royek, un gusto

Ella se levanto para darle la mano a Chaire, hera un poco mas alta que Chaire, solo los separaba un puñado de centimentros

Chaire:H-hola

Chaire levanto su tembloroso brazo lentamente hasta darle la mano a la vocera, cuando esta le estrecho la mano, el no puso ni una pizca de fuerza por lo que fue un apreton algo incomodo

Royek:Es fabuloso, yo hice una investigacion sobre tu especie, lamento su peligro de extincion

Chaire:Si, je,je, estamos en un-un l-lio

Royek:Vaya, su pelaje es suave

El momento en que le toco y acaricio el hombro a Chaire, este se sonrojo dejando en ridiculo el rojo de sus ojos cuando va enserio

Chaire:Hemm...ammm...

Royek:¡Oh! Disculpame, no quise incomodarte

Chaire:N-no importa, este...yo...pues...hee...solo...p-pues queria d-decirte que...pues...

Royek:¿que cosa, amiguito?

Por sus nervios que herbian y saltaban como el aceite, hablava rapido y bajo

Chaire:Puesss que tuvozsssenguesss...

Royek:¿Como dices?

Chaire tomo todas sus fuerzas y con los puños a bajo y el menton arriva grito

Chaire:¡Que tu voz es mas bella en persona!

Royek:Gracias, Nadie ha venido hasta aqui para hablarme a escepcion del capitan para amenazarme, ¿me darias tu IM?

Chaire:¿Q-que?

Royek:Tu IM o Identificador Militar, es un codigo que esta en tu DAIM, sirve para estar en contacto con otros tripulantes. El mio es R00F 00G8

Compartio luego de haber activado su DAIM

Royek:¿Tu codigo es C00M 0000 RR02?

Chaire:N-no lo se...

Resvalandose de sus dedos logro sacar su DAIM y activandola para observar ese mismo codigo en una esquina superior de la pantalla

Chaire:Creo que si lo es

Una ventana se abrio de la nada en su pantalla mostrando; "Nueva DAIM quiere entrar en contacto", "Royek (R00F 00G8) /Vocera de Tarde de ascendencia\ [ESTABLECER CONTACTO] [NEGAR CONTACTO]"

Royek:Aqui es cuando negas el contacto

Chaire:Je...

"{ESTABLECER CONTACTO} Estableciendo...", "Contacto establecido."

Royek:Si me necesitas puedes comunicarte conmigo cuando quieras

Chaire:...¡GRACIAS!

Exaltado, salio lo mas rapido que pudo de alli para reencontrarse con su aprendiz que lo miro confundido

Yalmor:¿Como le fue al maestro amoroso?

Chaire:Te mataria por abandonarme de no ser que consegui su número

Yalmor:¿Numero?

Chaire:O codigo, es lo mismo

Yalmor:¿Codigos? ¿de que me hablas?

Chaire:Vamonos ya, luego te explico

Mientras tanto, en la cabina de conduccion de la nave se muestra en la pantalla principal un planeta amarillento y morado, con una visible admosfera y un satelite natural en el este y otro al oeste de el

Hero:Los androides ya regresaron?

¿?:Si capitan, reportan varias formas de vida, la dominante de todas ellas es pensante y ridiculamente mas rupestre que nosotros, su aire es suficiente para nosotros.

Hero:Muy bien, esperen mi orden para decirlo a la tripulacion, esto se pondra bueno...

* * *

UFFF, hasta que termine

Disculpen mucho la monstruosa demora pero el trabajo se puso algo pesado

Como habran notado, solo hay UNA palabra con acento, esto se debe al aparato donde escribi todo esto por que no se como acentuar aqui, lo siento

Esta nueva OC es muy prometedora y curiosa a la vez pero ya saben, Ustedes desiden que hace su OC asi que no se preocupen, mi bandeja esta abierta por si no has mandado el tuyo asi que adelante

QUE LA RIKURA LOS ACOMPAÑE!


	5. Capítulo 5 El fallo

**Capítulo 5 El fallo**

* * *

¡Nos volvemos a leer!, si, ya se que actualizo cada década pero vaya que vale la pena ¿verdad?...¿verdad?...ok, vamos a los zabrozongos revews

Angelo Hope 7:...que...directa eres, pero no inventes nada, yo actualizo por década, no cada 2 de ellas y espero te guste tu debut. ¡Saludos!

Darktemplar 343:Pues soprendete amigo mío porque yo escribo en mi celular, laptop y wii U al mismo tiempo!...bueno no, aveces en uno y luego en otro. Si escucharás la voz de Yalmor querrías ligarlo...lo siento pero de verdad suena como mujer en teléfono. Lo se, esos Ungoy son peligrosos, una vez uno de ellos me pegó una granada a una distancia impresionante, ¡deberian jugar baseball!. Esa y otras más preguntas se responderán a qui...tal vez y no me miren pero buscaré eso solo para asegurarlo...ke rikho

Dunk Mell (capitulo 3):Me alegra enormemente que te guste mi mercancía, es de calidad, calidad zukulenta. El inquisidor si es genial y todo pero no creo que encaje con esta bola de sicodélicos pero si algun día recivo un OC como él, ya veremos. ¿viste invasor Zim? infancia asegurada 100%

Dunk Mell (capitulo 4):Me encanta cuándo te gusta...bueno, eso no sono cómo creí...¿cambiamos el tema?. Si, je,je, si Yalmor fuera masoquista sería el más feliz de la galaxia. Pues en ése caso esperaré tu zukulentisimo OC y se bienvenido o bienvenida a esta estúpida y sensual historia mi amiga...o amigo...no lo se, solo se que tu nivel de Zukulencia es impresionante, ¡nos vemos!

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:SI, ESTOY VIVO, MUY VIVO, MUAJAJAJAJAAAA!. Si, solo tube que ver un capítulo de anime para saber como meterla y mira nada más que éxito. Heeeee, ¿como debo tomar el "sodhwlshsishdjjsjsowowhsbbfksowyfv"?. Mis anuncios troll se han convertido en parte de la escencia de esta historia y seguirán hasta que muera.

Ultimate Dimentor:La primera vez siempre es zabrosa

zono2010:Me alegra que te guste, la razón por la que no va al 100 de halo es porque me parece tan buena historia que si le cambiara algo me sentiría mal por ello, asi que solo tome poca cosa, además no se si a esto se le pueda llamar fan fiction, como sea, esperaré tu OC paciente

¡GRACIAS A TODOS! pero ahora, lo RIKOLINO

* * *

Juhlm:Bien, dejame entender, ¿dices que todos tenemos un código único en nustros DAIM para identificarnos y hacer contactos?

Yalmor:Ó eso le entendí a Chaire cuándo me lo explicó

Ambos compañeros se encontraban arreglando sus camas en el dormitorio que les correspondía mientras tenían una charla "matutina"

Juhlm:Que locura, ¿quien se abra tomado el tiempo para hacer el código de cada uno de los tripulantes?

Yalmor:Si tuvieras un arma en la cabeza los días te serían minutos

Juhlm:Pues la última vez que tube una en ésa posición fue cuándo casi me obligaron a casarme

Yalmor:¿Te hibas a casar?, eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti

Juhlm:Es la razón por la que estoy aquí, era ser alistado a un examen de capacitación para irme por un tiempo indefinido al espacio o cambiarme el nombre por Kelizo y mudarme a una de las lunas de Sanghelios

Yalmor:¿Estás aquí porque querías escapar de tu matrimonio?

Juhlm:Y en especial la paga

Yalmor:waw, ¿y a quién le tocó el premio de conformidad?

Juhlm:Que gracioso eres..., se llama Wusyt, fuimos pareja por casi un año pero se volvió muy manipuladora, cuándo le negué el matrimonio su padre se volvió loco y me exigía 5 nietos mientras me apuntaba con una vieja carabina

Yalmor:En serio?! ¡ja,ja,ja!

Juhlm:De veras!, de no haber sido que me ofrecieron esto por teléfono estaría muerto de hambre

Yalmor:De verdad que apenas me lo creo, tu casarte, es cómo decir que Elikett tiene unos modales infalibles

Juhlm:¡ja,ja,ja,ja!

Yalmor:¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!

Ése momento alegre fue interrumpido por una alarma repentina de los DAIM de ambos indicando una nueva misión agregada, sin demora, ambos chicos revisaron su dispositivo. "Nueva misión obligatoria agregada", "Cargando...", "Dirijete al salón del comedor frente a la ventanilla coliseo y espera instrucciónes"

Yalmor:Hay que irnos

Ambos dejaron la habitación como estaba y se apresuraron al lugar marcado, en el camino se encontraron con Chaire que se les unió rápidamente y al entrar al comedor abrieron los ojos como plato al apreciar ése enorme planeta frente a sus ojos, una multitud ya se encontraba allí pero esta no podría ser silenciada por nada

Chaire:Es genial, ¿verdad?, mirar un nuevo y perfectamente desconocido planeta

Juhlm:Se siente maravilloso

Yalmor:Espléndido..., he, miren

A los pies del ventanal estaban de pie cinco generales entre ellos Elikett, con sus armaduras doradas de combate, bien parados y de espaldas al cristal, los otros cuatro generales eran completos extraños para nuestros tres personajes que los miraban con intriga, uno de ellos tenía una gran cicatriz en diagonal que le cubría casi todo el rostro y sus líneas de expresión marcadas influian miedo, otro de ellos estaba sonriente y tranquilo, en sus ojos podías sentir su seguridad por si mismo pero a la vez incomodaba bastante, el tercero hera el más joven de todos, tenía un rostro firme pero con un poco de miedo y el último estaba inexpresivo, poseia una extraña marca en la mejilla y una intrigante perforación en un de sus labios inferiores

Pasando de largo a éstos nuevos individuos, en el ventanal se hizo presente un cuadro dónde estaba el capitán, Hero

Hero: _A qui estamos, nuestro primer objetivo, su primer descubrimiento, un mundo lleno de vida y posibles minerales valiosos, lamentablemente no todos podrán pisar esta extraña tierra pues depende de las decisiónes que yo tome, si el planeta vale la pena y las criaturas nativas son inofensivas lo colonizarimos, de lo contrario tendremos una linda carnicería, esto sera realmente sencillo, los primeros en ir serán los exploradores y soldados, lo único que harán será conocer la flora y fauna, categorizar su peligrosidad y finalmente prepararán algunas cosas, cada quién tendrá detallada esta misión en sus DAIM, ahora vayan a los hangares correspondientes a su flota y pongan las manos a la obra._

Todos comensaron a movilizarse mirando los mapas marcados en sus tarjetas, en cuestión de segundos el lugar quedó vacío con nuestros personajes

Juhlm:¿De verdad pretenden que vayamos así cómo si nada?

Chaire:Ya escucharon al capitán

Yalmor:¿No es algo repentino?

Chaire:...

Yalmor:Chaire?

El mencionado camino hasta el ventanal, lo toco con su mano y miro el planeta, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pues recuerdos nublaron sus pensamientos

Juhlm:Todo bien?

Chaire:S-si, solo que me recuerda mucho a mi planeta natal...y trae recuerdos

Elikett:¿Que sucede novatos?

Elikett había llegado al comedor, ante esto, Juhlm y Yalmor se postraron firmes

Juhlm y Yalmor: Señor!

Elikett:Espero que hallan dormido bien

Yalmor:Elikett, ¿quienes eran esos con los que estabas?

Elikett:Ellos son los generales de otras areas, ¿vieron a de la cicatriz?, el controla las primeras 5 lineas de infantería

Chaire:¿No vieron al feo?

Yalmor:¿feo?

Chaire:Si, el que les da clases

Elikett:¡Te voy a...!

Chaire:Tranquilo, sólo fue una broma

Elikett:Una broma...

Juhlm: ¿Que tal si vamos a nuestro hangar Yalmor?

Elikett: ¿A caso creen que irán sólos?, iremos los cuatro juntos

Yalmor:¡¿Eso significa que somos...?!

Elikett:No, no lo somos

Yalmor:Pero...

Elikett:¡Dije que no!

Chaire:Vamos Elikett, ¿que tiene de malo?

Elikett:¡Ahhhhh!, esta bien, dilo

Yalmor:¡Somos un escuadrón!

Chaire:Y el mejor por que estoy en él, soy como el sello de garantía

Juhlm:Bien escuadrón, vayamos al Hangar!

Elikett:¡Yo soy el que dice eso!, andando

De éste modo es que nació un nuevo equipo, El escuadrón...hee...no lo se...acepto sugerencias, luego de un rato caminando por los extensos pasillos llegaron al hangar 503 que para la sorpresa de los 4 estaba completamente vacío de personas, permitiendo ver así, las gigantescos transportes, 3 scarabs colgando de lo más alto del lugar, 5 Krakens en perfectas condiciones listos para desplegarse, docenas de Phantoms al 100%, 5 plataformas con 10 Banshees cada una, toda una ilera de Locust bien armados, múltiples Wraithes anti aéreos y comunes, cerca de 50 Ghost relucientes y una mini armería bastante completa

Chaire:¡Es como un sueño echo realidad!

Juhlm:¡Maravilloso!

Yalmor:¡Son enormes!

Elikett:Venia con el rango, no es la gran cosa

Chaire:¿¡TODO UN HANGAR BIEN SURTIDO NO ES LA GRAN COSA!?

Elikett:Bueno, no es que lo use siempre

Yalmor:Dime que nos iremos en esa cosa gigante!

Elikett:En tus sueños baboso!

Yalmor:Owww...

Juhlm:En que iremos entonces?

Elikett:En mi favorito...

Elikett se acerco a una terminal cercana y encendió lo que parecía ser un transmisor

Elikett:¿Control?

¿?:Heee...¿que?...HO!, señor Elikett?, ¿que tal todo jefe?

Elikett:Control, traiganos El espíritu negro

¿?:Enseguida señor, que bueno que lo vuelvo a ver

Los mecanismos de Hangar comenzaron a sónar, los Phantoms comenzaron a moverse hasta que de ellos salió uno blanco con lineas verdes que se hacerco hasta la plataforma más cercana que tenían

¿?:¡Servido señor!, perfectamente arreglado desde la última salida

Elikett:Excelente, ahora vamos...

¿?:Que bueno que me tocó el control de este hangar por que nunca hace salidas y así no hago nada

Elikett:Control...

¿?:¡Lo mejor es que aún así me pagan!, es genial por que me pagan por no hacer nada, una vez organize una fiesta muy alocada aqui

Elikett:Con-trol...

¿?:La otra vez estaba dando un paseo por el kraken 05 y descubri que tenía una infestacion de...

Elikett:¡MALDITA SEA CONTROL!

¿?:...

Elikett:¡¿PODEMOS IRNOS YA?!

¿?:Señor, ¿por que no me respeta?, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo y usted simpre me grita, ¿alguna vez le he faltado al respeto? no lo creo, yo me rompo el cuello en el mantenimiento de todos sus vehículos

Elikett:Control, ahora no

¿?:Diariamente reviso los niveles de energía de los vehículos

Elikett:Control...de veras debemos irnos

¿?:¿Sabe lo difícil que es revisar los niveles de plasma de un kraken?, pues es mucho trabajo y yo lo hago a diario así que creó que merece más respeto mi trabajo y lo que hago

Elikett:Control yo no...

¿?:Ni si quiera sabe cómo me llamo en estos 3 años que llevamos trabajando y siempre me llama "Control"

Elikett:¡Claro que lo se!

¿?:Entonces diga mi nombre

Elikett:...¿Control?

¿?:Larnek

Elikett:Bien, Larnek, ¿que te parece si acabando esta misión te invito un poco de la comida de 2ºclase de la nave?

Larnek:¿En verdad?

Elikett:Completamente pero debemos irnos ahora

Larnek:por supuesto señor

Finalmente el Phantom abrió sus puertas y las hacerco al grupo, éstos subieron y tomaron asiento en unas ileras de lugares, Elikett se dirigio en silencio a la cabina de piloteo, miro un poco a sus inexpresivos pasajeros y cerró la perta de la cabina

Juhlm:Haaaaja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

Yalmor:No me lo creo! ha,ha,ha,ha,ha

Chaire:Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

Luego de unas ruidosas carcajadas lograron salir del hangar dirigiendose a una flota de naves, por supuesto que todas estás al notar la diferente pues las demás son moradas, dejaron paso a que fuese a delantera, durante el viaje Yalmor se dio el lujo de apreciar la nave, con mobiliario comodo y luces finas, no se creía que fuese un vehículo militar

Chaire:¿Nunca habían viajado en primera clase?

Juhlm:¿En verdad esta cosa es militar?, siento que voy a una playa

Chaire:Oh, si que lo es, de las mejores debo decir

Yalmor:¿Has viajado así antes?

Chaire:Muchas veces, la última vez mate al piloto y la hice estallar 5 segundos después que salte de ella

Juhlm:¿Por que?

Chaire:Si vas a hacer una red criminal asegurate de dar tu 80% al emperador, ja,ja,ja

Yalmor:...

Juhlm:...

Chaire:...Entenderan cuándo crescan

Elikett:* _GZZZ_ *Ya llegamos, desplegando unidades* _GZZZ*_

De en medio de la nave se abrio un círculo luminoso, Juhlm y Yalmor lo miraban con curiosidad pero repentinamente una carabina les cayó en las piernas, Chaire se las había arrojado mientras se ponía su casco

Chaire:¿Estan listos?

Se miraron mutuamente, sujetaron debidamente sus armas y se pusieron de pie

Yalmor:Por supuesto

Chaire asento con la cabeza y encendió el camuflaje de su armadura para parecer Sangheili, luego dio un ligero salto para caer dentro del círculo

Juhlm:Hera tarde o temprano

Juhlm repitió la acción, es el turno de Yalmor, trago saliba, respiro hondo y salto, sus ojos se habían dislumbrado, podía sentir la tierra en sus pies, sensación que no sentía hace semanas, al respirar podía sentir el más puro aire llenar sus pulmones, escuchaba maravillosos cantos de avez y criaturas que en armonía revoloteavan por ahi, los sonidos de la naturaleza creaban una paz interior cálida y gentil, por fin, sus ojos se dilataron y pudo volver a ver, plantas y arboles de colores vivos lo rodeaban, el cielo moradizo hera hermoso, flores con formas espectaculares, la naturaleza en su mas hermoso y perfecto punto, a lo lejos, adentrados en un frondoso bosque se notavan las sombras de animales de mediana estatura correr, montañas de relieves perfectos a lo más lejano

Yalmor:Es...vaya,...hermoso

Al dar un paso fuera de la luz proveniente de la nave perdió bruscamente el equilibrio, moverse se había dificultado un poco

Chaire:La gravedad es un poco más fuerte aquí, te acostumbraras en breve

Juhlm:Yalmor, esto es magnífico!

Yalmor:Lo se!

Elikett bajo de igual forma que los otros pero al tocar suelo, la nave se había vuelto invisible

Elikett:Que lindo lugar ¿no?

Chaire:¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

Elikett:Solo debemos ir al punto de control marcado, descuiden, ya me enviaron las coordenadas

Yalmor:¿No podríamos tomarnos un rato para explorar?

Chaire:¿Crees que estamos en un cuento de hadas?, no sabemos si hay algo por ahí que te quiera comer vivo o muerto

Juhlm:Tiene razón, será mejor llegar al punto de control antes que nada

Elikett:En ese caso movamos, cada segundo vale

De esta forma, el pequeño escuadrón se movilizo con cautela adentrandose en lo que parecía un bosque con árboles verdaderamente altos, los dos novatos se maravillaban con la majestuosa belleza del lugar mientras los superiores se concentraban en su entorno

Juhlm:¿Te puedes imaginar la cantidad de seres vivos que alberga solo este lugar?

Yalmor:Lo repetiré, me encanta esto

Chaire:Yo que ustedes no me apegaria mucho a éste sitio, después les puede doler mucho-dijo con gran amargura y pesades, cómo si hablara de experiencia-

Elikett:Y yo que ustedes tres prepararía mi arma

Al rededor de ellos escuchaban como si algo pesado y rastrero se moviese, casi de manera instantánea se prepararon a disparar ante cualquier movimiento brusco, la suave brisa se convirtio en un susurro de peligro y cada sombra proyectada por hojas y árboles en un posible peligro. Un agudo sonido proveniente de algun ser se hizo presente justo a las espaldas de Elikett, una planta con forma de estrella abriendo sus pétalos se elevó del suelo, del tamaño de Chaire y muy esbelta, el equipo no demoro en apuntarle pero esta no realizaba movimientos hostiles, de la cara de la planta, justo en medio, se distinguía una punta verde muy pequeña, asomandose de entre los gruesos pétalos

Elikett:¿Le disparo?

Chaire:No lo creo, quizá es parte de su organismo lebantarse con vibraciónes en el suelo

Elikett:¿Le disparo o no?

Atrás de los cuatro que apuntaban a la planta se emitio un sonido fuerte en la tierra, todos voltearon pero al hacer eso, la planta se abrió repentinamente mostrando que esa punta resultaba ser una gran espina, seguido de eso, la espina salió disparada hacía en frente atravesando el abdomen de Yalmor tirandolo al suelo

Elikett:Si le disparo

La planta fue acribillada por tres en poco tiempo mientras Yalmor ya hacía en el suelo mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco y los sonidos se distorsionaban a su alrededor

Elikett:¡Eliminenla!

Chaire:¡No puede ser!

Elikett:¡Juhlm!, ¡pide apoyo médico!

Yalmor:ahhh...rayos...

Fue lo último que logró persivir el joven sangheili antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _*BEEP*...*BEEP*...*BEEP*_

Un ritmo cardíaco se escuchaba, Yalmor despertaba lentamente mientras la sangre recorría su cuerpo y sentía las suaves sábanas y almuada en la que estaba, abrió sutilmente los ojos visualizando un cuarto de hospital con aparatos confusos y avanzados para él, a su diestra, en una repisa, estaban utensilios quirúrgicos en desorden, en el techo, una luz lo deslumbrava y en su izquierda, en una charola sobresaliente de una pantalla con su ritmo cardíaco, estaba su DAIM, en ése momento escuchó los pasos de 2 personas acercandose a la habitación

¿?:Ahhhhg, dile que estoy muy ocupada como para atender a tantos heridos, no me tomare la molestia de revisar a todos ¿si?

Una femenina voz habló, sonaba un poco enojada pero más que nada frustrada, del otro lado de la puerta, Yalmor escuchó como la dueña de ésa voz respiro profundamente en un intento de relajarse, se abrió la puerta y la miro, no hera una sangheili, ella es de otra raza, una raza reptilica antropomórfica, recubierta por finas escamas azules que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo de no ser por las palmas de sus manos, en sus escamas también tenía unas lineas verdes amarillentas verticales que bajaban desde su delgado cuello, contaba con un pelo lo suficientemente corto como para que unas lineas de el, cubrieran una diminuta parte de su cara, vestía de forma llamativa pues de su cuello a rodillas, la cubría un grueso abrigo militar de azul marino, más oscuro que sus escamas, esta prenda contaba con pelaje en el área del cuello, un bolsillo del lado derecho y 5 grandes botones que la mantenían cerrada. Sus ojos violeta quizá es lo que más llama la atención, contando ésa fina línea vertical por pupila

La extraña leyó un aparato parecido a una tableta que estaba abrazando, miró a los ojos de Yalmor y preguntó sarcasticamente

¿?:Yalmor, ¿como es que consigues una herida profunda de 7 centímetros de diámetro en solo 15 minutos?

Yalmor:Ehh, brhhh...

No obtuvo respuesta clara, el joven sangheili se ha enamorado

Yalmor:¿Q-quien eres?

¿?:Pranz, la mejor doctora quirúrgica abordo y también quién salvó tu descuidada vida, de nada

Yalmor:Phhh, eh, g-gracias

Pranz:Nahhh, no es la primera vez, ¿que tal tus vendajes?, nada mal ehhh

Yalmor bajo un poco la delgada cobija que lo cubría, observó grandes vendas que rodeavan todo su abdomen con un tono púrpura proveniente del color de la sangre sangheili, en éste caso, la suya

Pranz:No fue difícil operarte, eres muy resistente si me lo preguntas

Yalmor:Que hermosa...

Pranz:¿Que dices?

Yalmor:¡Ah!, que que hermosa...¡situacion!, me gusta mucho conocer a más personas

Pranz:Que bien, tu también me agradas mucho, aunque algo torpe

Yalmor:Je,je, si, soy muy distraído, ahora tengo una cicatriz que lo demuestra, ja,ja

Pranz:ja,ja,ja, tienes razón, desde ahora mirala antes de hacer algo peligroso

Yalmor:No creo poder salir un buen rato

Pranz:No, ya estás bien, de hecho, en unas horas más podras irte

Yalmor:Bueno, esto es

Hero:¡Inaceptable!

Hero se encontraba en el area del comedor con Chaire y Elikett cabeza abajo, el lugar estaba abandonado con ellos tres y el nuevo planeta aún visible en el ventanal

Hero:¡Se les ordeno que adiestraran a esos dos para mantenerse vivos! y en este momento uno de ellos esta en hospitalización, a mi opinión, eso es muestra de que me han fallado y ustedes saben perfectamente que pasa cuándo alguien me falla

Elikett:Pero señor, no pud...

Hero:¡SILENCIO!...los antecedentes de ambos hablan por si sólos, supongo que una falla es inaceptable pero si perdonable

Chaire:No volverá a pasar

Hero:¡Ohh! claro que no sucederá de nuevo, he tomado nuevas medidas para asegurarlo

Se acerco a una puerta cercana y de esta salió una persona de silueta humana, muy baja de estatura al lado del emperador pero tenía orejas y cola de felino

Chaire:Con razón olía a gato...

Hero:Framox

Framox:Si, ya oí, ya oí

El nuevo individuo se acerco a los dos reprendidos, se podría decir que esta cubierto de un pelaje blanco de tigre, le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, puesta una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones rojos de camuflaje digital y lentes de sol rojos remarca su presencia

Framox:Orejas, ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos?

Chaire:¿Que tal vigotes?, creo que fue cuándo casi estallas una corbeta con nosotros dentro

Elikett:¿Se conocen?

Chaire:Si, casi me mata dos veces

Framox:Tres, no olvides el asalto

Chaire:¿Que haces aquí?

Hero:El será el nuevo maestro de los tenientes, tecnicas de batalla y asaltos

Elikett:¿Él?

Framox:¿Algún problema unicornio?

Hero:Guarden eso para las clases, ahora tengo cosas por hacer, solo, no se maten entre ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

Framox:No prometo nada

* * *

Listo! dos OCs en un capítulo y valla que me confundi al pensar como meterlos pero al final de cuentas todo salió bien, ahora solo hace falta esperar a ver que es lo que harán pues recuerden, ustedes deciden que es lo que harán "Bajo su propio riesgo", ahora yo soy el que esta emocionado de ver que harán.

¡LOS LEO A LA PRÓXIMA!


	6. Capítulo 6

¿Y tu que haces aquí?

El nuevo capitulo esta ahí delante

O bien, tambien puedes leer el capitulo anterior por aqui atras


	7. Capítulo 6 Un nuevo brillo(si,estoSigue)

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**  
 **Y MUCHO MÁS!**

Después de poco más de un año conseguí hacer el nuevo capitulo de esta magnífica historia. Agunos creyeron que la dejaría morir en el olvido y que jamás volvería a actualizar ¡Pero se equivocaron! porque aqui esta el nuevo NUEVO capitulo.

Probablemente a algunos de ustedes les hayan contactado diciendo que dejaría la historia... ¡PERO ERA TOODO UN ENGAÑO! JAJAJAJA. Fué mi plan para que no vieran venir esta poderosa actualización y que creyeran que de verdad lo dejaría.

Oh por dios, deberían de ver sus caras XD, cayeron todos... Quizá deba de disculparme con algunos pero éso será en su debido tiempo, sin más qué agregar, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos el capitulo?

 **¡Vamos a ello!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Un nuevo brillo**

Tarde de ascendencia, el súper transporte más grande y poderoso de Sanghelios, al servicio del emperador del mismo, Hero Grunt Ruvif, se encontraba en continuo asecho del recien descubierto planeta con formas de vida en él. A diferencia del silencioso nada del espacio, el interiror de la nave se encontraba en un ruidoso bullicio causado por...ah... ¿nada?

La nave se encuentra sola, desde el gran comedor superior hasta los hangares mas bajos, desde los nucleos de motores en la parte trasera hasta la cresta de la nave de pilotaje, un silencio sepulcral nunca antes visto, todo esto cambiaba en la habitación de Yalmor y su compañero, habitacion en la que ellos... la habitación tambien esta vacia, las letrinas intactas... ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! ¿como lo olvidé? ¡No hay nadie en la nave porque todo mundo esta en el planeta! ok, comencemos de nuevo.

Un cielo teñido suavemente de purpura, vegetales de formas naturalmente curvas y hojas sutilmente azules son los que adornan magestuosamente un bosque silencioso, uno donde la brisa del viento es el unico susurro que se puede oir, bosque en el que nuestros protagonistas...tampoco estan... Ok, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡¿Donde estan todos?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

 **R: ehh, hola narrador**

¿Tu quien eres?

 **R: Yo soy Hero Grunt Ruvif**

¿Y en donde estan todas tus tropas y los demas sujetos que invaden el planeta?

 **R: ¡No, no! Yo soy Hero Grunt Ruvif, el autor de la historia, no el emperador**

Entonces tú puedes decirme ¿donde estan todos?

 **R: Lo que pasa, querido narrador, es que aqui tenemos ¡Una doble sorpresa!**

¿Qué?

 **R: ¡Así es! ¡Porque en realidad no hay un nuevo capitulo!**

¿De qué hablas? a mi me dijeron que debia narrar otra vez en esta historia

 **R: ¡Exactamente! era para que los lectores se lo creyeran. Genial ¿no?**

Es una estupidez, ¿Sabes todo el recorrido que hago de mi casa a este estudio?

 **R: Tal y como lo dices, no hay un sexto y nuevo capitulo ¡Y ya no lo habra! por lo menos no aquí**

Yo no dije nada de eso, ¿Crees que es divertido hacerle perder el tiempo a las personas?

 **R: No se asusten chicos y chicas, este no es el fin ni la pausa de _Señor supremo: La busqueda del poder_ , sino que es un !cambio de plataforma! Esta historia continuará en Wattpad, habra mucho más contenido, menos tiempo entre actualizaciones, mejor ortografía y mejores mentes creativas!**

Bien, yo me voy

 **R: Entonces dime ¿Te quedaste con ganas de _Señor supremo: La busqueda del poder_? ¡No lo dudes más! Ve a continuar las aventuras de Yalmor y su escuadron a lo largo del universo en Wattpad! **

**Búscalo con el mismo titulo que aquí con el autor: Darktemplar343**

 _ **¡Misma historia, mejores contenidos!**_

 **No te pierdas las diferentes paradas de Tarde de ascendencia y las épicas aventuras y descubrimientos del escuadron  
**

 **¿Podrá Sanghelios deshacerse de su malvado y despiadado gobernante?**

 **¿Será la rebelión aniquilada por las fuerzas del emperador?**

 **¿Alguien pensará en los niños?**

 **¿Aparecerá tu OC para bien o para mal del imperio?**

 **¡ DESCÚBRELO EN WATTPAD !**

(une el enlace de aqui abajo para ir directamente a la historia)

**story/147349329-se%C3%B1or-supremo-la-busquedad-del-poder**

 **¡Qué la busqueda no termine!  
**


End file.
